Ser lo que soy
by Ken Trunks
Summary: Goten quiere ser como todo adolescente normal, desea que su padre cumpla su rol y que su madre deje de presionarlo y compararlo con su hermano Gohan. Oneshot.


**_ACLARACIÓN:_ Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino al talentosísimo genio Akira Toriyama.**

•_** SER LO QUE SOY**_

Hacía frío, había amanecido, mi alarma comenzó a sonar molestamente, de un solo golpe la hice añicos. Será el décimo despertador de la semana que he descompuesto. Mi madre de seguro me regañará, no otra vez… no me dirás aquel maldito sermón de todas las mañanas. Escondí los pedazos del despertador y los guarde en mi mesita de luz, me senté en la cama y comencé abrir mis ojos, el sol me cegaba, traté de levantarme como pude, me di una ducha y me cambié. Sentí que mi madre estaba discutiendo como de costumbre con mi padre, de seguro querrá entrenarme, y de seguro mi madre le contestara _"¡No permitiré que te lo lleves como lo hiciste con Gohan toda su infancia!"_ Y ahí viene un _"Pero Milk…"_ Decidí interrumpirlos con mi llegada y mi madre se calló, me sonrió y me besó en la frente como todas las mañanas.

-¡Goten! Ya está el desayuno, ¡Ven que llegarás tarde a la escuela!

-Mamá, ya no empieces, falta una hora para que comience las clases-Renegué.

-Recuerda que es el último día de clases, no debes llegar tarde.

-_"Gracias a Kami es el último día en el que me controlaré para no estampar a más de un profesor"_-Pensé, solo son ocho horas, ocho… Kami, ya estoy haciendo la cuenta regresiva para tener mi verano.

Tomé asiento en mi silla y mi madre me sirvió el desayuno, mi padre solo comía ruidosamente atragantándose con los alimentos. Bueno no lo culpo, yo hago exactamente lo mismo y mi madre nos observa con esa mirada de _"No hay remedio"_. Quería entablar una conversación cuando mi teléfono sonó.

-¿Diga?-Contesté con la boca llena.

-¡Oh Goten!-Una voz de mujer se detrás del teléfono, entonces escupí lo que tenía en la boca y tomé un sorbo de jugo.

-¡Pares! Discúlpame-Me levanté seguido de mi asiento y me fui hacia mi habitación. Mi madre se molestó mucho por esa actitud, fue a mi cuarto a regañarme, al menos ya había cortado con Pares, que por cierto, es tan linda, no puedo esperar para la cita de mañana.

-¡Goten, te he dicho que no quiero que hables por teléfono mientras estamos en la mesa!

-¡Pero mamá, estábamos arreglando un asunto!

-¿¡Y qué clase de asunto!-Grito a tal modo que mis oídos estallaron.

-¡Esta bien! Era una cita. Festejaremos el final de clases.

-¡No irás a esa cita! ¡No debes tener citas con chicas de la capital!

-¡Estas loca mamá! ¿Qué tienen de malo?

-¡No irás y esto se acabó!-Salió de la habitación como un rayo, justo a tiempo antes que le dijera una grosería, mi padre se asomó a la puerta y me sonrió.

- ¿Qué tienes?-Pregunté desganado.

-Entonces si no saldrás con esa jovencita, ¿Vendrás a entrenar conmigo?

-¡No, no, no y NO!

Esto último habrá sonado en todo el universo, terminé de gritar casi convirtiéndome en Súper Saiyajin, agarré mis cosas y salí por la ventana. Decidí no ir tan lejos de mi casa, quedarme por las colinas a descansar un poco. Entonces me recosté sobre la hierba algo aún húmeda pero no me importó. Y mire hacia el cielo, empecé a recordar cuando era pequeño que me gustaba mucho observar las nubes y encontrarle alguna forma, casi siempre era comida o dinosaurios, mis favoritos. Me sumí entre mis pensamientos reflexionando lo ocurrido hace instantes.

¿Soy yo el problema o serán los demás? Siento que nadie me comprende lo suficiente para que le confiara todo lo que siento. Ni siquiera mi mejor amigo, Trunks. Nadie me entiende que quiero ser un chico normal, solo por un momento olvidarme de peleas, transformaciones, enemigos, olvidarme que soy mitad extraterrestre…

No es que deteste ser descendiente de unos monos, al contrario estoy muy orgulloso de mi sangre Saiyajin, pero no quiero que por ese motivo toda mi vida gire entorno a esa sangre. No me gusta que mi padre venga y me diga _"Vamos a entrenar Goten"_, sé que él se ha decepcionado un poco de mí por dejar los entrenamientos y demás, pero necesita entender que no soy como él, no me gusta pelear con seres de otros planetas, ni ser el más poderoso del universo. Tan solo sí deseo, que algún día en vez de "invitarme" a entrenar, me pidiera ir con él a jugar algún tipo de deporte o ir a jugar a los bolos o al pool. Él… no ha sido el mejor padre del mundo, pero si es el más fuerte de todos. Él no ha sido un padre tan cariñoso, pero nos quiso a su manera. Él que se ha ausentado varias veces solo por el hecho de ese maldito impulso Saiyajin de querer volverse más fuerte. Él que ha estado muerto por siete años… casi toda mi infancia, crecer sin mi padre creo que fue lo que más me marcó en mi vida.

Aún así lo quiero y mucho, pero todavía no lo perdono por aquellos siete años, aunque todos me digan que no debo ser rencoroso, él, mi padre, me ha sabido entender. Aunque solo eso...

Respecto a mi madre, vive regañándome por ser un "rebelde", ¿Salir con chicas y salir a divertirse me convierte en un rebelde? Vaya, recién me voy enterando de su nuevo significado. Vive todo el día reprochándome y lamentándose de por qué no soy como Gohan, que no estudio _"Gohan a los cuatro años comenzó a estudiar duramente y mira en lo que se ha convertido"_, que me va mal en el instituto _"¡Gohan nunca traía esas calificaciones a casa!"_, que si sigo así no lograré graduarme _"¡Goten seguro que no de graduaras!"_, que no soy responsable _"¡Corre que llegas tarde!" "Haz tus deberes"_, que soy un rebelde _"Te has vuelto un rebelde"_. Esas frases atormentaban mi cabeza cada segundo de mi vida, pero… ¿Ser como Gohan? Oh no… ni en sueños. Además no soy él y nunca lo seré, soy Goten, no Gohan, soy una persona distinta, soy diferente a los demás, tengo mi propia vida no tengo por qué copiar la de otra, soy tal y como soy, y estoy orgulloso de ello, tómame o déjame. No tienen por qué compararme con alguien más.

¿Creen que llevo una vida feliz? Pues después de todo lo que dije les responderé que no soy feliz, pero tampoco infeliz, solo tengo 17 años y trato de llevar una vida normal, como todos los adolescentes de mi edad, trato de planear un buen futuro como el de mis amigos, trato de ser lo mejor posible, no perfecto ni tampoco imperfecto, trato de _**ser lo que soy**_.

_**FIN**_.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic, estoy realmente orgullosa de él. Puedo escribir mejor, llevo desde chiquita haciéndolo y mejoraré en lo posible. Creo que esta bien para el comienzo. Tenia otra historia más larga pero aún no lo he terminado y quiero actualizarlo rápidamente los capitulos. Bueno este es un fic de Goten, uno de mis personajes favoritos del anime, y... ¿Por qué elegí hacer uno solo de él y subirlo primero? Porque Goten es uno de los personajes más importantes de DragonBall, por ser hijo de Goku y por ser idénticos (Cuando Goten es pequeño) creo que a todas nos conmovió Goten por su gran parecido al Goku pequeño, y Goten fue perdiendo demasiado protagonismo y personalidad en GT, me enoje bastate al ver que lo hacía tan debil, el parecía querer ser un chico normal (desde mi punto de vista, no?) y bueno en este fic trate de explicar y dar a conocer mis puntos de vistas de como se sentía Goten a la edad de 17 años, como era para él su forma de vivir, que pensaba acerca de sus progenitores sobretodo mas de Goku. Espero que me dejen Reviews es mi primer trabajo en esta página, asique tenganme paciencia, se los suplico! Hasta pronto!


End file.
